Heart Of Stone
by Devils Favourite Angel
Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Rated M for a reason...Callum/OC
1. Prologue

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): STRONG LANGUAGE!

Prologue.

_**"LET ME THE FUCK GO!"** _I shouted.

I was being held by Inspector Gina Gold; a very good friend of my mother's as I cried and tried to escape from her hold. Now, what I was trying and _failing_ to get at, was the body bag in the CSI's hands that held the lifeless body of my mother in. Yes, my mother was dead, and it was all because of my father, who had shot at her during a raid in this part of London.

My mother was a wonderful woman; when she wasn't shouting at me for doing something stupid like staying out all night. She had beautiful golden locks, and her eyes, well...you could get lost in the beautiful jade colour of her eyes. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either, about average height for a woman, whatever that is, and she wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either. Well, lets just say she had curves, and she knew how to use them.

So, here I am now, the rain that was lashing down upon us, making my short black hair stick to my forehead,and the only way you could see that I was crying, is if you looked into my eyes and saw how bloodshot they were. I struggled, almost elbowing Gina in the side of the head as I did; at the minute though, I didn't care about anyone or anything else, I just wanted to get to my mother.

_**"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"** _I cried.

Due to the rain, my clothes made me slick, and I managed to wiggle out of Gina's grip, heading straight for the body bag that was now being placed in the back of the police van. However, I was caught in very strong arms, strong arms that, if it was under different circumstances, would undoubtedly make me quite hot. I began struggling in this hold as well, but unlike Gina, this person was stronger and wasn't going to let me go easily.

I could tell it was a man, and if you're wondering how, it was because of the faint smell of aftershave. I don't know why I was thinking about how this man smelled, considering my mother had just been killed, but that's how I could tell it was a man. I didn't want to look up, because right now, I was concentrating on trying to get out of the hold.

"Sophia, you need to calm down" the man said.

Ah, another good friend of my mother's, Sergeant Callum Stone. I trusted him with my life, well that's how I felt with most of the officers at Sun Hill police station. But right now, he was just a hinderance; telling me to calm down, was the last thing that I wanted to hear, and I made sure to let him know that too.

"Calm down? Calm **_down_**!" I shouted at him.

I looked up at him and pushed him in his chest.

_**"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? MY MOTHER'S JUST DIED AND YOU'RE HERE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"** _I screamed.

Callum didn't budge and continued to hold me, the look of sincerety on his face made me break down in tears even more. I felt him pull me into an almost bone crushing hug, one that I accepted and I held onto him really tightly. Seeing my mother like that, reminds me of what happened a few years ago.

My mother Janette and my father Stephen, didn't break up on very good terms, they'd been arguing for a while before that fateful day. Mostly, they'd been arguing about me; see I wasn't exactly the 'model' child, I was always naughty and my father, being the hot head of the family, always blew his top whenever my teachers at school rang up, even if what had happened wasn't my fault.

My mother didn't like the fact that he was picking on my all the time, and being an only child, I was the only one he could vent his frustrations out on. No, my father wasn't a domestic abuser, he was just stressed, typical story right? A child being beaten by her father, and sticking up for him. But no, it's not like that, see dad was in the army and when he'd found out that he'd been honourably discharged because he had taken shrapnel to the chest and the army office had declared him unfit for duty.

So yeah, this made him pretty stressed, but this wasn't any excuse for what he did before the break up between my mother and him. I can guess that you're really interested in what caused that final argument right? Well I'll tell you now, it wasn't pretty, and I don't want you to feel sorry for me when I tell you about it.

To put it simply, he raped me. But it wasn't just the fact that he raped me that got my mother all hyped up and made her decide to divorce my father and put him behind bars for the rest of his sorry life, no, just raping me was too little of a punishment for all my misbehaviours. I-I can't. Lets just say, that it's thanks to him that I may never be able to have children, if and when I find the right man.

By this time though, I was a twenty one year old woman, who had come out of the army due to ill health after being in there since I was sixteen; courtesy of my dad of course. I would have thought, that all the training that my father had put me through would have helped me to fight him off, but in that instance, all my logical thinking fled my mind and I went into what is known as the 'fight or flight' mode, only, being a lone twenty one year old woman, my brain chose the flight option.

But aside from that, I know that when my mother found out what my father had done to me, she had tried to arrest him; but he'd managed to get away and my mother was able to get me to the hospital. After that, my mother filed for a divorce and my father was all too happy to comply, he was venomous after that, sending both me and my mother threatening messages and his car began turning up outside where I was working, which at the time was at a convenience store.

When my mother got police protection for me, my father dropped below the radar, and has been that way ever since, up until now that is. I know that there's no evidence that it was my father who kill my mother, but I don't know who else to blame, I don't know anyone else who would want to hurt my mother, so it puts to reason that it would be my father.

So now, I'm stood in this field, being held by Sergeant Callum Stone, with the rain lashing down on us, watching as my mother was taken away in the van. I then felt, more than heard Callum ask the question that I knew he didn't _want_ to ask at this time, but I knew that he _had_to ask it.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your mother Sophia?" He asked.

I looked up at him, and taking a deep breath I nodded.

"Yeah, my father. Stephen Blackburn. He and my mother didn't divorce on very good terms" I replied.

Callum nodded and I sighed again. Then I heard Gina's voice.

"What happened between your mother and your father Sophia?" She asked.

I looked over at her and shook my head.

"I can't" I answered.

Callum looked down at me.

"You can't what?" He asked.

I shook my head.

_**"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"** _I yelled.

I then ran off in the direction of the lake, it was a little place that my aunt had shown me when I was really little, it usually calmed me down whenever I went there, but now; I guess it was just a safe haven for me. I kept running until I reached the edge of the lake, then I just collapsed on the bank, falling to my knees and crying my heart out. It's bad enough to lose your mother at the age my mother lost hers, but my life is literally just beginning, and to lose my mother at this age, well...I can't begin to tell you how it feels.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Alright, so I made a fer altercations to the prologue after a review I got from an anonymous reviewer. I hope you all enjoy the new, improved version of the prologue of Heart Of Stone. And I'd like a few more reviews if possible?**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Began

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): Mild language and mild sexual innuendo

Chapter 1: How it all began.

It was just like any other day; apart from the fact that I was walking around SunHill police station looking for that ditz that I call a mother. I love her, I really do, but sometimes, she can be so annoying. She told me, that when I turned 17, I could do what I wanted...within reason of course, and as long as it wasn't against the law. I'd already promised her that I'd never take drugs, and I promised her that I'd never get so drunk...when I did start drinking that is; that I would end up inspecting the inside of the cells at SunHill personally.

I saw some officers come out of the briefing room and popped my head around the door to see Supt. John Heaton. He was like a dad to me, even when my real father was around.

"Hey John; have you seen mum anywhere?" I asked.

John looked up at me and smiled, coming around to my side of the desk and holding out his arms; I smiled, walked up to him and embraced him.

"How are you Sophia?" He asked.

I pulled back and my lips twitched into a small smirk.

"I'm good. So where's mum?" I asked again.

John pointed to the office that I spent so much time in when I was younger.

"She's been in there for a while" he replied.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, before walking over to the office and knocking on the door.

"Hey mum. You alright?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled a watery smile at me; she'd been crying.

"Mum, come on. It wasn't your fault; dad decided to do what he did to me, you didn't tell him to did you?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a look of horror on her face and I smiled.

"Well stop bloody beating yourself up about it. So you might not get any grandchildren from me, but I have good friends who are willing to be a surrogate" I said.

This made my mum smile and I grinned, walked in there and sat on the chair opposite her desk.

"So, I'm going to a rave tonight" I said.

Oh great, nice going Sophia. You're getting _that_ look.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Sorry; _can_ I go to a rave tonight?" I replied.

She smiled and then looked down at the files on her desk.

"Where, Who and Why?" She questioned.

With a roll of my eyes, I leaned back on the chair and sighed.

"Where? 57 Greyhound Street. Who? My best friend Jade Harding's boyfriend. Why? Because it's his twenty first birthday" I answered.

Considering I'd just told her the truth, which I actually _wasn't_ going to do, I was expecting the reaction I got.

"Isn't Jade Harding's boyfriend Jason Flehming?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah" I said.

Mum shook her head.

"You're not going" she stated.

I gave her my best evils look.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Because your not" she countered.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"That's not a valid reason mum" I said.

She gave me an angry look.

"Okay, you're not going to that..._rave_ because Jason Flehming is a drug addict and there's bound to be alcohol and drugs in that house" she said.

I rolled my eyes and growled.

"You said, that when I was 17, I could do whatever I wanted...within reason. You let me go to a rave before mum, why won't you let me go to this one?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed.

"Find yourself a responsible adult to go with, and I might consider it..._might_" she answered.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

I'd asked almost everyone if they were busy tonight and they had all said yes. So I was now sat outside the station, on the curb, my head in my hands, because I really wanted to go to that party tonight.

"Hey, you look pretty annoyed" a voice said.

I looked around and smiled as I saw Sergeant Callum Stone there.

"Hey Cal; yeah, I am pretty pissed off" I said.

Callum sat down next to me and I sighed.

"What's got you so annoyed then?" He asked.

I sighed again and looked over at him.

"I told my mum about this party tonight up on Greyhound Street, and she said, that if I could find a responsible adult to go with, then she _might_ consider letting me go. But so far, everyone's been busy" I answered.

He looked out to the road and then looked back at me.

"Well, I'm not busy tonight" he said.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you offering yourself up to me for tonight Sergeant Stone?" I asked.

He smiled that crooked smile of his and I smiled too.

"Well, it looks like I might be going to this party after all" I said.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

After my mum had said yes to the party tonight, because of the fact that Callum was coming with me, I'd also got her to agree that I was to come home by 11 at the latest; so now, Callum was driving us to the party. When we got there, Callum got out of the car and I got out of the passanger side; it was then that I heard a whistle. I knew who it was who had whistled and I smiled.

"You like it then?" I asked.

Callum looked me up and down and nodded.

"Yeah; but are you sure your mum would be happy about it?" He asked.

I smiled.

"No; that's why I'm wearing it" I replied.

He smiled and then we walked into the party.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

A few hours passed, and I had drank a couple of alcoholic beverages, and Callum was stood over by the drinks bar, watching me. I was talking to my friends, when a song that I really liked was played by the DJ. Jade grabbed me and pulled me onto the dance floor with her; I chuckled and we began to dance.

_"Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
>Filthy (filthy)<br>Nasty (Christina) you nasty (yeah)  
>Too dirrty to clean my act up (haha)<br>If you ain't dirrty,  
>You ain't here to PARTY!<br>(woo)_

_Ladies (move), Gentlemen (move)  
>Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof<br>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<br>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
><em>_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<br>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
>Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)<em>

_(Uh let me loose)_

_Oh, I'm overdue  
>Gimme some room<br>Comin' through.  
>Paid my dues<br>In the mood  
>Me and my girls gon' shake the room<em>

_Dj's spinnin'  
>(Show your hands)<br>Let's get dirrty  
>(That's my jam)<br>I need that (uh)  
>To get me off<br>sweatin' til my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
>(oh)<br>Still jumpin' six in the mornin'  
>Table dancin', glasses are smashin'<br>(oh)  
>No question, time for some action.<em>

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
>About to erupt<br>Gon' get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise._

_Gonna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a lil' unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>__It's about time that I came to start the, party_

_Sweat drippin' over my body  
>Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty<br>Wanna get dirrty  
>It's about time for my arrival<em>

_Ah (ah)  
>Heat is up<br>So ladies, fellas  
>Drop your cups<br>Bodies packed  
>Front to back<br>Now move your ass  
>I like that<em>

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
>Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)<br>I need that (uh) to get me off  
>Sweatin' til my clothes come off<em>

_Lets get open  
>Cause a commotion<br>(oh)  
>We're still goin, eight in the mornin'<br>There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'  
>(oh)<br>Hard rockin' everyone's talkin'_

_Give all you got (give it to me)  
>Just hit the spot<br>Gon' get my girls  
>Get your boys<br>Gonna make some noise"_

_"Gonna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a lil' unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>__It's about time that I came to start the, party_

_Sweat drippin' over my body  
>Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty<br>Wanna get dirrty  
>It's about time for my arrival<em>

_Here it comes, it's the one  
>You've been waitin' on<br>Get up, get it rough  
>Yup that's what's up<br>Givin' just what you love to the maximum  
>Uh oh, here we go (here we go)<em>

_What to do when the music  
>starts to drop<br>That's when we take it to the  
>parkin' lot<br>And I bet you somebody's gonna  
>call the cops<br>Uh oh's here we go's (here we go)  
>Ohh ooh ohh yeah, yeah.<em>

_Yo hot dam, doc and jam  
>Like a summer show<br>I keep my car lookin' like  
>A crash dummy drove<br>My gear look like the bank  
>Got my money froze<br>For dead presidents I pimp  
>Like Huddy Roll<em>

_Doc's the one that excite  
>Ya diva's (ow!)<br>If the media shine  
>I'm shinin' with both of the<br>Sleeves up  
>Yo Christina (what?)<br>Better hop in here  
>My block live<br>And in colour like  
>Rodman hair (yeah)<em>

_The club is packed  
>The bar is filled<br>I'm waitin' for sister to act  
>Like Lauryn Hill<br>Frankly, it's a rap  
>No bargain deals<br>I drive a four wheel ride  
>With foreign wheels<br>(throw it up)_

_Baby it's brick city  
>You heard of that<br>We blessed and hung low  
>Like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)<br>Dogs let 'em out  
>Women, let 'em in<br>It's like I'm ODB  
>The way I'm freakin'<em>

_Gonna get rowdy (rowdy yeah)  
>Gonna get a lil' unruly (unruly)<br>Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time that I came to start the  
>Party (party)<br>Sweat drippin' over my body (body)  
>Dancin' gettin' just a little<br>Naughty  
>Wanna get dirrty<br>It's about time for my arrival"_

After the song finished, I made my way over to Callum, who had a drink in his hand.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" He asked.

I smiled and chuckled.

"I've known how to dance like that since I was sixteen" I answered.

He raised one eyebrow and I was about to speak when another song came on and Jade grabbed me again.

_"Come here, rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me <em>

_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain  
>Tonight I'mma let you do your thing yeah<br>Tonight I'mma let you be a rider  
>Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe<br>Tonight I'mma let it be fire  
>Tonight I'mma let you take me higher<br>Tonight baby we can get it on yeah  
>We can get it on yeah<em>

_Do you like it?  
>Boy, I want, want, want<br>What you want, want, want  
>Give it to me baby like<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>What I want, want, want<br>Is what you want, want, want  
>Nah-nah-na<em>

_Come here, rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>

_Tonight I'mma give it to you harder  
>Tonight I'mma turn your body out<br>Relax, lemme do it how I wanna  
>If you got it, I need it<br>And I'mma put it down._

_Buckle up, I'mma give it to you stronger  
>Hands up, we can go a little longer<br>Tonight I'mma get a little crazy  
>Get a little crazy baby<em>

_Like it?  
>Boy, I want, want, want<br>What you want, want, want  
>Give it to me baby like<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>What I want, want, want<br>Is what you want, want, want  
>Nah-nah-na<em>

_Come here, rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>

_I like the way you touch me there  
>I like the way you pull my hair<br>Babe if I don't feel it  
>I ain't fakin' no, no.<br>I like when you tell me kiss me there  
>I like when you tell me move it there<br>So giddy up, time to get it up  
>You say you're a rude boy<br>Show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me<em>

_Come here rude boy, boy  
>Can you get it up?<br>Come here rude boy, boy  
>Is you big enough?<br>Take it, take it  
>Baby, baby<br>Take it, take it  
>Love me, love me"<em>

When this song was finished, I once again made my way over to Callum, who looked mighty uncomfortable.

"You alright Callum?" I asked.

He swallowed and nodded.

"I'm fine" he answered.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the hall, leaning him against the wall.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

He nodded and swallowed again.

"D-do you think we could take this somewhere there's a lot of people please?" He asked.

I walked up to him, so our bodies were almost touching and looked into his blue eyes, which were now, blue fire. He swallowed again and I grinned at him.

"You're sexually aroused aren't you?" I asked.

He swallowed yet again and shut his eyes. His breathing had increased, I noticed that when I took a hold of his hand, it was a little sweaty. So there's _two_ signs of sexual arousal. In his eyes, I could see his arousal, so that was the third sign and when I briefly looked down, I saw the huge bulge in the front of his jeans.

"My, my Sergeant Stone. Getting sexually aroused over watching your superior's daughter dance to a provocative song. Tsk, Tsk. That's very naughty of you" I teased.

I couldn't believe, that I had actually got a guy so sexually aroused, that he didn't trust himself to be alone with me.

"C-could you step back a little please?" He asked.

I grinned when I noticed that I was actually brushing up against his physical sign of sexual arousal. But instead of moving back, I moved forwards.

"Touch me Sergeant Stone. I know your hands are literally _begging_ your brain to let them touch me" I said.

His hands came up to my hips and instead of pulling them forwards, he pushed me back a little. Hmm, so he was being the responsible adult was he? How far can I push him I wonder. I moved back and placed my lips at his ear.

"Imagine this Callum. I'm in your bed, you're on top of me, watching me squirm as you pound into me" I began.

His breathing increased a little more.

"You can hear my voice, screaming out for you to take me harder, faster. And then, you're feeling my inner muscles clamping around you, and you shout my name as you..." I finished.

He actually yelled as he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me from the house.

"I'll see you later Jade" I called.

Jade said something back as Callum pulled me to his car. He got into the drivers seat and I got into the back.

"Are we going to yours Callum?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Yes...I mean, no. I'm taking you back to your house, where you can wear you skimpy dresses and dance to provocative songs, and not affect me with any of it" he answered.

I chuckled and as we stopped at a traffic light, I took my chance to lay down on the back seat.

"Callum?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

He looked into the rear-view mirror and when he didn't see me, he turned around and then turned back sharply, groaning as he did. I then saw his shoulder move; he was sorting himself out.

"Someone's trousers are getting too tight" I sang.

When the light turned green, he sped down the road and before I knew it, the car had stopped. I sat up, and was disappointed to see that he had indeed, brought me home. I sighed and got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Callum" I said.

I then walked over to the terrace that was outside my bedroom window and began to climb up it, seeing as it was half eleven. Once I was in my room, I turned and watched as Callum sped off. Chuckling, I changed into my PJs, washed my face and got into bed. Tomorrow would be real fun.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the second chapter. I must warn you, that from here on in, there's going to be a LOT of teasing of poor Sergeant Stone. I wonder how much he can take before he just snaps and gives Sophia what she wants? Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to my two reviewers:**_

_**XxGeemaaxX; and  
><strong>_

_**For your reviews, and I hope the prologue is better than it was :)**_

_**Callumstone'sgirl**_


	3. Chapter 2: Temptation part 1

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): Mild language and mild sexual innuendo

**At the end of this chapter will be a little bit of Callum's POV**

Chapter 2: Temptation part 1

The next day, I woke up at 6am; I've been doing it since I went to college and now I can't get out of it, and the fact that I got in at 11:30 last night doesn't really make any difference to me. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, doing my morning routine before walking into my bedroom and picking out my clothes. See, I used to go to Andover every weekend, and I brought myself some boots that look like the standard army issue ones, simply because I couldn't actually get the size of boot that I was after. So after I'd picked out my black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black underwear and black socks; I got dressed and walked downstairs. My mum was already up, like she usually was at this time of the morning and I sat down opposite her.

"What're you doing up this early?" She asked.

I yawned and then sighed.

"Well, I wanted to come into work with you today is all" I replied.

She smiled and then I got up to get my breakfast; however, when I looked at the clock and noticed what time it was, I looked back at my mum and held up the box of cereal.

"I'm not going to have time to eat this am I?" I asked.

Mum shook her head and I put the box down; instead walking to the fridge and trying to find something quick to eat. There was some left over quiche from last night. Eugh. No. Thank. You; there was a half tin of Ambrosia custard...hmm, maybe. And then there was a double chocolate mousse. Yep, that'll do.

"So why do you want to come into work with me?" Mum asked.

I looked at her as I got myself a tea-spoon and sat down.

"Well, I've finally decided what I want to do in my life" I answered.

I could tell that my mum wasn't happy about the fact that I wanted to be a copper, but hey, I'm 18 years old and I want to be a cop. I took the lid off of one of my mousses and began to eat it, while looking around for my boots.

"Have you seen my boots anywhere?" I asked.

Mum pointed to the lounge and I put my mousse on the table and walked into the lounge to get my boots, bringing them into the kitchen and putting them on before eating the rest of my mousses. Once I was done, I put the spoon in the dishwahser and put the empty mousse pots in the bin; I wiped around my mouth with a piece of wet kitchen towel, because trust me when I say, I am _very_ messy when I eat those things.

So, once I was done, mum got up and smiled at me.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded like I was on auto-pilot. I was actually looking for my belt, but I had no idea where it was.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

When we got to the station; I got out of the car and hoiseted my trousers up. I hadn't been successful in finding my belt and now I'll have to keep hoisting my trousers up all day. Mum got out of the car and chuckled at me.

"Missing something?" She asked.

She held up my belt and I could feel myself going a little red at the thought that my mum had known what I was looking for the whole time, and the whole time, she had it in the car.

"Did you know it was in here?" I countered.

She chuckled and shook her head, but for some reason, I didn't believe her. I grabbed my belt off her, with a small 'thanks' and put it on. Unfortunately, it was breaking, but I loved this belt, and I wouldn't swap it for the world. So once I had my belt on, we walked into the station and I smiled at Rodger.

"Hey Roddy" I said.

He smiled and me and mum pulled me through the door that lead to the changing rooms and I sighed as I waited outside. Max walked past and I smiled.

"Hey uncle Max" I said.

He hated me calling him Uncle Max, but I didn't care, and I always calling him it.

"Hey Sophia. Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm cool, just interested in teasing some men" I answered.

He chuckled and walked over to me.

"I'm guessing...Callum right?" He asked.

I nodded again and then raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah; he's more fun" I replied.

Max smiled at me and leaned next to me.

"I don't think I should tell you this but..." he said.

I turned towards him.

"What, what, what?" I asked.

Max chuckled and then looked down at me.

"I heard, that after that little stunt you pulled on him last night..." he began.

I nodded, I knew exactly what he was on about.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Max looked around and then whispered it to me.

"I heard, that after that little stunt you pulled on him last night, he went home and jacked off five times over you" he said.

I gave him an awed look.

"_F__ive_ times?" I asked.

Max nodded and I bit my bottom lip.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

Max told me and when my mum came out of the changing rooms, he gave me a hug and then left.

"You really like you Uncle Max don't you?" Mum asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah" I answered.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

A few hours of looking for Callum; I all but gave up, why did he have to be so elusive? I growled a little and then I bumped into a hard chest. I was hoping that it was Callum, but when I looked up, I saw that it was Smithy.

"Alwight Smiffy?" I asked.

He gave me a look and then smiled.

"Yeah I'm good" he answered.

I tried not to show my disappointment at the fact he didn't blow up when I took the piss out of him; but I guess he's gotten used to my teasing and has learned to just ignore it.

"What're you doing rushing around here?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down.

"I'm looking for Callum, because I need to apologise for something" I answered.

Smithy smiled a little and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you weally intend to apologise to him for last night, or are you going to tease him some more? Because if it's the latter, then please don't do it while he's at work; I need his full concentwation" he said.

I sighed; my plan _was _to tease him a little more, but as Smithy asked nicely, I won't...much.

"So, do you know where he is?" I asked.

Smithy nodded.

"Yeah, he's on patwol. He'll be back soon" he answered.

I nodded too and thanked him; then I walked off and as I did, I walked past Mel.

"You go Sophia, you _work_ that black" she said.

I smiled and turned towards her; Smithy had gone into his office and I walked over to Mel.

"I need your help" I said.

She gave me a small smile and I smirked.

"I want to tease Callum some more, so when you see him; talk about me as much as you can alright?" I asked.

Mel nodded and I winked at her.

"You're a doll; have fun" I said.

I then walked off; of course, I would listen in on what she said, because I want to see the reaction that it gets out of him. I've been told that I'm bad, but they don't know the half of it.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

Callum came back from patrol and I hid myself as Mel was on the front desk and Callum walked up to her.

"Hey Serge; have you seen Sophia today?" Mel asked.

The sergeant looked up at her and then quickly looked down.

"No; I wasn't aware that she was here" he replied.

Mel smiled and briefly looked over to where I was hidden; yeah, if Callum were to look where she was looking, he'd find me. Look away you stupid girl.

"Yeah, she's here; oh my god, and she looks so sexy in that black outfit of hers" Mel said.

Callum cleared his throat and I smiled; she was getting to him. Grinning, I motioned for her to keep going.

"Yeah, she said it was one hell of a party last night; did you enjoy it Serge?" She asked.

Callum once again looked up at her and cleared his throat.

"There really wasn't anything to enjoy; but it was nice to get out of the house" he answered.

Mel grinned and then leaned over the desk.

"I heard she was wearing a really short LBD. How does she look in it?" She asked.

I beamed; you go Mel, making him remember last night was sure to get a reaction out of him.

"Can we talk about something else please?" He asked back.

I almost giggled; avoiding the subject are we Sergeant Stone? Well, we'll have to rectify this. I pulled out my phone and texted Mel. Her phone beeped and she looked at it; Callum looked up at her as she chuckled.

"Something funny?" He asked.

Mel looked at him and put her phone into her pocket.

"Just a joke; so, what's her dancing like?" She asked back.

Callum looked around.

"Whose?" He replied.

Mel rolled her eyes.

"Sophia's; She's been telling me that she'll teach me some dance moves; but so far, I've had nothing" she said.

Callum cleared his throat again and shook his head.

"I'm not going to talk about it" he said.

He then walked off and I hid myself even more as he walked past me. When he was around the corner, I began to laugh and walked out. I held my hand up to Mel and she gave me a high five.

"Well; I'm sure he's got plenty to think about now" I said.

**_XXXXXBILLXXXXX_**

_Callum's POV_

He walked into his and Smithy's office; he'd tried to forget everything he saw last night with Sophia and her friends. But then Mel had to bring up what Sophia was wearing and her dancing last night and it made him remember. He remembered watching Sophia and her friends dance; it was wrong of him, but now that she was an adult, he had noticed her more, and had found himself becoming attracted to her in a way that a man shouldn't be attracted to his superior's daughter.

But the way she was dancing; her and her friend Jade grinding against one another to that song had made him so hard he could hardly walk. And when she'd taken him out into the hall, where she was alone with him; he didn't trust himself to be alone with her. But then she'd recognised the signs of his arousal and had teased him so much that he'd actually wanted to take her back to his and show her why she _shouldn't_ tease him. He may be a police officer, but he was still a man; and last night, she seemed so..._willing_; it was hard to say no to her.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the third chapter. I must warn you, that from here on in, there's going to be a LOT of teasing of poor Sergeant Stone. I wonder how much he can take before he just snaps and gives Sophia what she wants? Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to my two reviewers:**_

_**XxGeemaaxX; and  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<strong>_

_**For your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this story:)**_

_**Callumstone'sgirl**_


	4. Chapter 3: Temptation part 2

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): Mild language and moderate sexual innuendo

_**WARNING; CONTAINS A FEW SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN TOMBSTONE**_

Chapter 3: Temptation part 2

After the whole fiasco with Mel teasing Callum; I could see that Nate and Mel were planning something else and I had a feeling I didn't want to know about it. I walked through the station and noticed that when Callum saw me, he ducked into an office. Rolling my eyes, I just ignored it and walked into my mother's office.

"Mum...I'm gonna go and get a cup of coffee with Smithy, is that alright?" I asked.

My mother looked up and nodded; she never normally let me go out with anyone, but I guess, because I was 18 and this _was_ Smithy we were talking about.

"No offense Soph, but I'd be a lot happier if you went with Callum" she replied.

My eyes opened wider and then my mother got up and walked out of the office. I knew she was asking Callum if he would take me for a cup of coffee, seeing as I hadn't actually asked Smithy if he would take me out. I sighed and then my mother came in; followed by Callum.

"You have an hour; and Sophia, be good will you?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded; me and Callum walked out. I looked down as we got to the car; Callum wasn't talking to me, and I knew why he wasn't.

"Callum...I-I'm sorry for last night" I said.

He looked up at me and I looked up at him. With a nod, we both got into the car.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know my dancing would affect you like that, and when I found out that it had, I shouldn't have made it worse" I said.

Callum didn't say a word, until he put the keys in the ignition.

"Do you know how much I _wanted_ to take you back to my apartment and..." he said.

I looked up at him and shook my head; I had an idea of what he was going to say after that and it scared me a little.

"Sophia; I don't want to scare you, but what if it wasn't someone who had the amount of self control that I have, who was with you last night?" He asked.

I averted my eyes; he was right. What _would_ have happened if it _wasn't_ Callum last night. I'd hate to think what would have hapened if it wasn't.

"I won't do it again; I honestly didn't think of that" I replied.

I felt the tears leaving my eyes and running down my face; I then felt a hand on my chin and looked up at Callum, who smiled a little.

"Sophia; you're a wonderful and beautiful young lady; I don't want to see you get hurt" he said.

I chuckled a little.

"More like, my mum will castrate you while you're still awake if you do" I said.

He chuckled too and nodded.

"That too; but I mean it. I don't want to see you get hurt...anymore than you already have been" he stated.

I looked up at him and then pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Max told me what you did last night" I said.

I felt him freeze and looked up at him.

"Don't kill Max?" I pleaded.

Callum looked down at me and then he let me go, before starting the engine.

"I've gone and made things awkward again haven't I?" I asked.

Nothing was said; but I knew that I had, because Callum not only had a face like thunder, he looked embarrassed.

"God, why am I so bloody retarded?" I asked myself.

I shook my head, reached into my pocket, pulled out my Ipod and put my earphones in, at least then, I can't say something that will make me want to chop my tongue out.

_'Let me hold you  
>For the last time<br>It's my last chance  
>To feel again.<br>But you broke me  
>Now I can't feel<br>Anything._

_When I love you  
>And so untrue<br>I can't even convince  
>Myself.<br>When I'm speaking  
>It's the voice of<br>Someone else._

_Oh it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on<br>But it hurts too much  
>I tried to forgive<br>But it's not enough  
>To make it all okay.<em>

_You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you somethin' that ain't real'<em>

I then felt someone tap on my shoulder and I looked around to see Callum. I pulled my earphones out and looked at him.

"You want that coffee, or are you going to stay in here for the whole hour?" He asked.

I nodded and got out of the car; we walked into the coffee shop; I ordered myself a coffee and Callum ordered himself a cup of tea before we sat down. I made sure to look away from Callum, but he started talking.

"So you're ignoring me now?" He asked.

I didn't even look at him; I wasn't angry with him, I was angry at myself for being so stupid.

"Sophia; what's wrong?" He asked.

This time, I did look at him, the tears that had accumilated in my eyes, once again being shed.

"I'm what's wrong; I can't even talk to people, especially guys, without making a fool of myself" I answered.

Callum got up and came around to my side, pulling me into a hug.

"How did you make a fool of yourself?" He asked.

I pulled him closer and nuzzled into his chest.

"By telling you that Max told me what you did last night" I replied.

Callum chuckled...he actually chuckled.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself by saying that; I was just...surprised that he actually told you" he said.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"You looked pissed off and embarrassed" I said.

Callum chuckled again and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll admit, I was a little embarrassed that you knew what I went home and did last night; but did you honestly expect me to do anything else?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"That's what cold showers are for" I replied.

He shook his head.

"I was too far gone for that Soph; you have no idea how many times I had to stop myself from turning that car around and coming back to get you" he said.

I sighed as did he; I was grateful that he hadn't turned around and come back for me, I have a feeling I wouldn't have been able to face him if he had.

"Do you know what stopped me?" He asked.

I looked up and shook my head; did I want to know?

"What you told me the day my dad died" he said.

My mind instantly took me back to that day a year ago, when I told Callum what had happened to me.

_X Flashback X_

_Callum put his belt on the bonnet of one of the police vans as I came out. I had managed to convince Smithy to let me talk to him; it was hard, but I'd managed to do it._

_"I know what you're going through Callum" I said._

_He looked at me and smiled a little._

_"No offense Soph, but I don't think you do" he said._

_I crossed my arms and leaned against the van._

_"I've been through the same you have; you know your dad's done something so bad, but your family don't want to accept it" I said._

_This made him look at me and I smiled slightly._

_"I'm going to tell you something here Callum, but only my mum knows about this, so you can't tell anyone else about it alright?" I asked._

_Callum nodded and I pushed off the van._

_"You know that my dad's ex army right?" I asked._

_Again Callum nodded._

_"Well, he's an ex army medic. One night, when I was fourteen, he did to me, the same as your dad did to Ms Ryan. Like you, I tried to tell my mum what he had done, but to start off with, she didn't listen to me. She said I was lying because me and dad had been in an argument a few hours before. I went until I was sixteen without any further incident; until one day, just after my sixteenth birthday, he did it again. Now, I guess it was lucky that the first time, he'd used a condom; but this time, no such luck. He raped me again. My mum still thought that I was a virgin, so if I had gone to the store to get the morning after pill, mum would have asked why, so him being an ex army medic, he cut me open..." I said._

_Tears began to run down my face now, but I had to tell someone other than my mum about it._

_"...I...I didn't see what he did next, I must have blacked out; because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in hospital with stitches in my abdomen and the doctors telling me, that they had to clamp my fallopian tubes because they were badly damaged, so I may not be able to have children when I want them. That time, my mum believed me, because she's the one who found me, and took me to St Hugh's" I finished._

_Callum gave me a look of pity and I shook my head at him._

_"I-I don't want your pity Callum, I just wanted you to know, that I've been there and I've done that. And two years later, I'm still asking myself, if I would hate my dad any less, if it was someone else that he had raped; but I can't see him doing it to any other girl, I can only see him doing it to me" I said._

_X End Flashback X_

After that day, the little crush that I'd had on him, had intesnsified about a million times over. Only it had turned into almost obsession; so I had backed off a little, going into college when I felt up to it and just doing my best to stay away from him for a while. It had worked for a short amount of time, but then I turned eighteen and I didn't have to go to college anymore and began coming into the station again.

"I trust you though Callum" I said to him.

He smiled and then kissed my head again.

"I know you do, but it's whether I can trust myself or not" he said back.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. I then picked up my coffee and took a sip. Before Callum looked at his watch; he cussed and drank his coffee quick; I asked for mine to be put into a take away cup and then we walked out.

"Oh, I think that Mel and Nate are planning something, but I'm not sure what it is" I said.

Callum nodded and we got into the car.

"Any ideas on what it might be?" He asked.

I shook my head and then it popped.

"It kinda slipped out about my dancing last night; so I think their plans are to try and get me and you together; I'm not sure though" I replied.

He nodded again and started the engine.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy it; I feel just a little sorry for Sophia, having to go through that with her dad; but on a positive note, it meant she was able to connect with Callum a little more. Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	5. Chapter 4: Temptation part 3

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): Mild language and moderate sexual innuendo

Chapter 4: Temptation part 3

When we got back to the station; both Callum and I bumped into Nate and Mel. I put my hands on my hips and gave them a look that would be able to rival my mothers. But I don't think it worked.

"PC Ryder, PC Roberts; I do hope you're not about to do something which you are most likely going to regret at any time" I said.

Both the PCs smiled and then took our arms; I gave Callum a glance, to see that he was just as confused as I was about what was going on. Even though I _had_ told him that I thought that Mel and Nate were planning something, and I guess we were about to find out exactly what they had been planning. Mel led me to wherever it was we were going, and Nate led Callum; I had an inkling, considering I hadn't told Mel that Callum and I had sorted things out between us, that they were going to lock us in a room together. That was going to be hard on Callum, because I could tell, at the coffee shop, that he was having a hard time controlling himself, and I could also feel that he was semi hard when he had hugged me.

"What have you two planned Melanie Ryder?" I asked.

Mel kept her mouth shut and I could hear Callum asking Nate the very same question, only to get the same response that I had...silence. I tried to stop and get Mel to answer my question, but I guess being a copper had made Mel just that little bit stronger than me and she managed to keep me going; I sighed and rolled my eyes, just better to go with the flow I guess, at least then we'll be able to see exactly what they've planned for us.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

Soon we arrived at the second interview room; I could see the look in Mel's eyes and this is when I became a little scared. After what Callum had told me, I don't know if he would be able to handle being locked in the same room as me, with no escape.

"Don't even think about it Mel, Nate; it's not fair on Callum" I said.

Mel grinned as did Nate, and they opened the door and shoved us in. I went straight for the door again, but they shut it and I knew one of them (most probably Nate) was standing guard. Not that Nate would be able to handle a very angry Callum Stone, but still, he would be able to handle me, unless I introduced my knee to his crotch.

"Nate; let us out will you?" I asked.

There was no reply, but I knew that Mel could hear me and I went about trying to get the door open.

"Guys, what if someone needs the room?" I asked again.

Yet again, there was no response; I tried swinging on the door with my full weight to get it open, but nothing seemed to be working. In the end, I turned around to Callum and sighed.

"I honestly had no idea what they were planning" I said.

Callum nodded and then he sat down; I sat down opposite him and he brought out a pack of cards.

"Do you always walk around with a pack of cards in your pocket Sergeant Stone?" I asked.

He smiled at me and then took the cards out of the pack.

"No; just for today" he answered.

I nodded and then he shuffled the cards and gave me two of them.

"I'm guessing, blackjack right?" I asked.

He nodded and I leaned back, looking at my cards. I had an eight and a four, so that made twelve.

"Twist please dealer" I said.

Callum gave me another card, which happened to be a seven. So ninteen; what are the chances that the next card I get will be a two? About four in a standard fifty two card pack.

"I'll stick" I said.

Callum nodded and then he picked up a card. Once he was done, he looked at me and I put my cards on the table.

"Ninteen" I said.

He grinned and then put his cards on the table.

"Twenty one" he said.

I looked at them and he was right; he had a six and an eight which made fourteen and then he had a seven, which made twenty one. I smiled at him and then placed my cards back in front of him. He shuffled them again and then he gave the cards to me; I shuffled them my way and then began to lay them out over the table.

"How good is your memory?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Well, I remember _everything_ of last night" he replied.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Everything?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Down to the drink you were drinking" he answered.

I gulped; I was _so_ going to lose this game.

"Alright, the object of the game is to match as many numbers as you can. Now as there are only nine cards on the table, if you get a match, you have to put down two more cards alright?" I asked.

Callum nodded and then I motioned for him to start. He turned two cards over, but they were different; I then turned one card over, and turned another card over. No match. The game continued like this, until the entire deck had been used and Callum had the most cards.

"Darn you Callum Stone" I said.

He chuckled and gathered up the cards; I then leaned back and watched him as he shuffled and put the cards away. He looked up and I guess he noticed me staring because he began to stare back at me.

"I feel like I'm in an interrogation" I said.

He smiled and then leaned over the table.

"What if you were?" He asked.

I looked at him and then held my hands out of the table.

"Then you can cuff me Sergeant Stone" I replied.

His smile dropped a little and then he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I realised that I had probably just aroused him a little again. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Sophia; it happens all the time" he said.

I looked at him sceptically.

"You mean you get hard when you're doing interrogations?" I asked.

He shot me a look and I held my hands up.

"You said it happens all the time" I said.

Callum shook his head and looked down to the table.

"No; I mean, I often get women telling me that I can put them in cuffs if I want" he said.

I made an 'O' with my lips and then nodded.

"Would you do it?" I asked.

He gave me a look.

"It would depend" he answered.

This got me curious.

"On what?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"We playin' twenty questions or something?" He asked back.

I shook my head.

"I'm curious" I answered.

"Have you ever heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded.

"Indeed I have; but the satisfaction of the knowledge as to what said cat was curious about brought said cat back from the dead" I replied.

This made Callum do a double take and then he began smiling.

"You've been watching Pirates Of The Caribbean again haven't you?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"That kind of reply is the kind that a certain Jack Sparrow would say, it has his logic in it too" he answered.

I beamed.

"There should be a _Captain _in there somewhere" I said.

Callum chuckled and then I leaned back and stretched both my legs and my arms out. I felt my feet hit something, but I was in the middle of stretching and I didn't really care. That was until I felt Callum's hand move my feet away.

"Oh, sorry was that your...?" I began.

"Yes" he said.

I blushed bright red and then looked down.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He sighed.

"Sophia; I'm sure you know that the responses I'm having to you are completely natural right?" He asked.

I nodded and then looked up.

"I know that men get erections all the time; I just never thought that a guy would be getting hard over me" I replied.

Callum snorted.

"Well, now you can say you got a man hard over you" he said.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, and if my mum finds out, the chances of you ever getting hard again are very slim" I said.

Callum chuckled too and we both sat there.

"How long do you think it'll be until they let us out?" I asked.

Callum shrugged.

"Could be hours, could be minutes. I don't know; but I guess this has something to do with last night" he replied.

I blushed.

"I may have told Mel that I had a good time last night; but I didn't know she was going to do this, I swear" I said.

Callum nodded.

"I'm sure you didn't" he said.

Then the door opened and Smithy stepped through.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

I looked around and shrugged.

"Oh nothing, except from Mel and Nate decided to lock us in here for no apparent reason" I answered.

Smithy nodded and then let us both out; I gave Nate the evils and then I saw Mel and did the same to her. Callum came out too and we walked off down the hall together.

"Cal, did you really mean what you said at the coffee shop?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

"What did I say?" He asked back.

I looked down, blushing.

"You said I was beautiful" I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"And I meant it" he said.

I stopped and he looked back at me before carrying on walking. H-he thinks I'm beautiful?

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: So here's the fourth chapter; awww, so Cal thinks Soph is beautiful, hmm, we'll have to see what mischief she can get up to now she knews he likes her too. Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	6. Chapter 5: Hostage part 1

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): Some strong language and some moderate sex scenes, varied POVs

Chapter 5: Hostage part 1

A few weeks later; Callum and I had become closer and though my mum wasn't happy about that fact; both me and Callum had assured her, that we're just good friends. Tonight, I had gone out to a party and mum had told me that I was to be home by eleven, which was reasonable for me; on my way home, a car pulled up and stopped in front of me on Whitehall.

Of course, being the daughter of a police officer, I was a little wary of what the car might have wanted, and it turned out that I was right to be wary because, as I walked past the car, someone got out and grabbed me around my arms, lifted me off the ground and dragged me towards the car.

"Help! Help me!" I shouted.

They put me in the boot of the car and then drove off.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Sunhill police station_

Janette walked into the station and walked over to the desk.

"Roger, was Sophia brought in last night?" She asked.

The officer shook his head.

"No; I would've thought that you would've been called if she had" he answered.

Janette nodded, smiled and then thanked Roger before she went to the changing rooms and got herself changed. Once done, she walked out and went over to John Heaton.

"Have you seen Sophia?" She asked.

John shook his head.

"Is something wrong Janette?" He asked back.

Janette sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"She went out last night and didn't come back; usually if she's crashing at a mates, she'll ring me and let me know" she answered.

John gave her a worried look.

"She didn't ring?" He asked.

Janette shook her head.

"I've rung her friends, the ones she was going out with last night, and they said that she's not with them" she replied.

John nodded and then followed Janette out of the office.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked.

Janette shook her head.

"No, but her friends said this morning that the last place they saw her was at The Red Lion" she answered.

John nodded.

"And you're sure that she would ring you if she was staying at a friend's house?" He asked.

Janette nodded.

"She always does John; it doesn't matter if we've had a row or not, or how drunk she gets, if she can't ring me, then her friend will" she replied.

John nodded again and they went into the briefing room, where everyone was waiting.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_My POV_

I was now sat in a dark room; I tried to move, but I found that I couldn't, which obviously meant that I had been tied up.

"H-hello, is anyone there?" I asked.

I got no answer from the darkness and I began to struggle against my bonds.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I cried.

Okay, now I was scared; I was alone, tied up in a dark room, that was also pretty cold. A shiver ran down my back and I sat up straight.

"Hello?" I asked.

Again no answer; thankfully, I was more sober than I was last night, or earlier. I couldn't tell, because being in a dark room, that had no windows, I couldn't see what time of day, or night it was. Right now, I just wanted to be at home, curled up in my nice warm bed and safe, not here in some shabby, dark...wherever it is that I am, and being tied to what felt like a chair.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Sunhill police station_

John had just finished telling the officers about the things that were going on, as well as Sophia's disappearance. Janette then came up to the front and John gave out the pictures of Sophia.

"She was last seen by her friends leaving The Red Lion; now her friends have told me that she wasn't that drunk, in fact she was only a bit tipsy and seemed to sober up when she hit the cold night air. She normally rings me if she's going to crash at a friends house, but last night she didn't and her friends said she wasn't with them. As far as they know, she didn't leave with anyone" she explained.

All the officers nodded and Janette nodded.

"Leon and Callum; I want you to go to The Red Lion and look at the CCTV. The rest of you, I want you out and asking people if they saw anything. We can't do door to door until we get the CCTV from The Red Lion" she said.

Leon and Callum nodded and Callum was out of the door like lightning.

"You alright serge?" Leon asked.

Callum nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

They both got into the car and went to The Red Lion.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_My POV_

A few hours had passed, well, I think it was a few hours; I don't know how much time had gone by, but my mouth was dry and my stomach was rumbling. Suddenly, I heard movement and something was pulled off my head. My eyes burned as the light hit them and I was able to look at my captor. He was tall ish, had black hair and was wearing all black, he also stank. He untied me and then brought my hands around to the front and handcuffed me. He then shackled my feet and dragged me to a table and roughly sat me down; a plate was then put in front of me.

"Eat" was the order.

I brought my hands up to the table and picked up the knife and fork and began to eat the food; it tasted revolting, but I was so hungry I didn't care about the taste. Once I was done, a glass of water was put in front of me and I reached for it, they let me drink it and then I was taken to another place...a bathroom.

"You got five minutes" the man said.

I was thrust into the bathroom and I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror and then doing my business, because I didn't know how long it was going to be unti I got another toilet break. Once I was done, I was taken back to the room I was in before and tied back to the chair.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Sunhill police station_

Callum and Leon got back to the police station and played the tape; the other officers had come back too and the images from the CCTV had been printed off and were put up on the white board.

"So what do we have?" John asked.

Callum turned around to look at him and Janette.

"We have CCTV of Sophia leaving The Red Lion at 10:00pm last night and she heads towards Whitehall; now that leads to Whitehall Gardens, Horse Guards avenue, the Victoria Embankment and Whitehall court; now you live on Craven street, so, it would be almost an hours walk from The Red Lion" he explained.

John nodded and then Smithy piped up.

"Some of the people seem to recall hearing someone shouting for help on Whitehall around half ten last night, but there was laughing, so they just passed it off as someone being stupid" he said.

Janette looked to John.

"Right, I want you and Roger doing door to door on Whitehall, see if anyone saw anything" she ordered.

Smithy nodded and then Janette looked at Callum and then looked to Mel.

"You have Sophia's number don't you Mel?" She asked.

Mel nodded.

"Yeah; want me to ring her ma'am?" She replied.

Janette shook her head.

"No, it should be on, so do you think you could trace it?" She asked.

Mel nodded again.

"I'll get right on it Ma'am" she answered.

Janette smiled and then looked at Callum.

"You're coming with me; we're going to go and talk with Sophia's friends" she said.

Callum nodded and then John told them all what was going to happen and then sent them off.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_My POV_

Staying in the room with nothing to do was the most boring thing that had ever happened to me; there was someone in the room with me now, so I was untied and allowed to walk around.

"Can you at least tell me what you want me for?" I asked.

I only got a stare back; I held up my hands and walked away.

"Okay, so you can't tell me; can you at least get me something to do? I'm going to go stir crazy or die of boredom" I said.

The guy knocked on the door and spoke a language I don't know to the man outside; wow, I'm in a double guarded room, I must be important. A few minutes later, the man returned with a book and a pen. I looked at it and it was a crossword book; I smiled and thanked him before I sat down and began to do the crosswords.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Sunhill police station_

Callum and Janette got back to the station and Janette threw her hat on her desk.

"Well that was a waste of time" she said.

Callum walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her Janette; I promise we'll find her" he said.

Janette looked at Callum and put her hand on his cheek.

"You're so good to my daughter; why is that?" She asked.

Callum froze for a second.

"Because she's a good friend Ma'am" he replied.

Janette shook her head.

"It goes deeper than that doesn't it? You're in love with her" she said.

Callum stood up and Janette smiled a little.

"Lets not get into this now, we have to find Sophia, and then we _will_ talk" she said.

The sergeant nodded and then left the office; John took his place.

"Anything from the friends?" He asked.

Janette shook her head.

"No, they weren't very helpful at all; what about you?" She replied.

John smiled.

"Well, we got something from the door to door; it seems someone saw a car pull up in front of a young woman walking down Whitehall and they pulled her into a car. Fortunately; she wrote down the index of the car, we're running it though DVLA now" he said.

Janette smiled and got up.

"That's good; so we know that she was taken from Whitehall and we have the index of the car that took her" she stated.

John nodded and then Mel came over to them.

"I couldn't get a trace on Sophia's phone; but we got the index on that car; it belongs to a man named Justin Stephenson" she said.

Janette sighed and looked at the picture, putting her head in her hands.

"Why does that name ring alarm bells?" She asked herself.

John came over to her and looked at the picture. Janette then put it down.

"I nicked him back when I was a sergeant; he wasn't very happy about it" she said.

She then got up and walked out of her office and up to CID.

"Do we have anything on Justin Stephenson?" She asked.

Kezia looked over at her and then typed in the name.

"He has form for GBH and theft" she replied.

Janette nodded and then John came in.

"Ma'am, sir; CCTV's just picked up the Justin Stephenson's car on Northumberland Avenue" Nate said.

Janette nodded and walked out of CID.

"Smithy, you're with me" she said.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_My POV_

After hours of being in one room, and I had now completed the crossword book and was now literally sat twiddling my thumbs.

"Oi, get up" a man said.

I got up and I was handcuffed and shackled again and taken out of the room and put into another room; this one was light and had a camcorder in. I got into the room and the man there walked up to me and slapped me hard around my face; I fell to the floor and looked up at the man.

"What was that for?" I asked.

The man then pulled me up and slapped me around the face again and I fell down again; my tongue came out to wet my lips and I tasted blood, I also felt something dribbling down the side of my face. The man then punched me in the stomach and I went down to my knees and the man continued to beat me up.

_'I haven't done nothing wrong' _I thought.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Sunhill police station_

Janette and Smithy came back without anyone with them; seeing as the car was left abandoned.

"Inspector Blackburn; this has just come for you" an officer said.

Janette took the package and went to her office. She opened the package and took out the video tape that was in it; putting it into the VCR and watched it. She actually didn't watch all of it, before Callum came in.

"What's that then?" He asked.

Janette looked at him.

"It's nothing" she replied.

Callum knew it was a lie, but he walked gave her a piece of paper and then walked out. Janette took one more glance at the TV and then burst into tears; and that's how John Heaton found her.

"Janette; what's wrong?" He asked.

The inspector pointed to the TV.

"They sent me this" she replied.

John took the remote and began to watch the video; turning it off after he'd seen enough.

"Okay, do we know who it's from?" He asked.

Janette shook her head.

"I don't know, it was just delivered by an officer a few minutes ago" she answered.

John nodded and then pulled Janette into a hug.

"We'll find her, and we'll find her alive" he said.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_My POV_

After they'd beat me to almost unconsciousness; and video taped it, they put me back in the room and left me alone. My face, ribs and abdomen were hurting from being beat up; now I know how Callum felt when he got beaten to a pulp. Now after three hours; I was on the floor, laying on my back as that seemed to ease the pain in my ribs, when the door opened and a man with a gun came in.

"Get up" he said.

I looked at him and tried to move, but the pain in my ribs was too much.

"Get up" he said again.

Yet again; I tried to get up, but the pain in my ribs stopped me from doing so; the man walked over to me and hauled me to my feet, making me hiss out in pain. I was taken to the room they beat me up in and sat me in front of the camcorder, which was plugged into a computer, meaning it was a live feed to another computer.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

**_A/N: Alright; here's the next chapter, which will be continued in the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it. I want to say thanks to:_**

**_XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX_**

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	7. Chapter 6: Hostage part 2

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): moderate sex scenes, varied POVs

Chapter 6: Hostage part 2.

_Sunhill police station_

An officer walked up to Janette and passed her another package.

"This just came for you ma'am" she said.

Janette took it and then walked over to John's office and held up the package.

"I just got another one" she said.

John nodded and they went into the briefing room and put it in the VCR.

_"Ciao Inspector Blackburn; I bet you've seen the video of what we did to your precious little daughter si? Well, if you don't clear my brother's name; you're going to have a dead daughter" _a man said.

The man then moved and Janette was able to see that Sophia was alive; albeit she was badly bruised from the beating she'd recieved and now the man held a gun to her head.

The screen went dark and there was the sound of a grunt as someone was hit. Janette looked to John and then they took the video to the operations room.

"Right, what's that noise in the background?" John asked.

The officers listened; it sounded like...

"That sounds like...seagulls" Smithy replied.

Janette looked at the map on the whiteboard.

"That could be anywhere around the embankment" she said.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_That night_

Finally; the Sunhill lot had found out where Sophia was and were now surrounding the house. Janette got out of one of the cars, along with Callum and the other officers got out of their respective cars and the house was surrounded by SO19 and the other officers. Janette then picked up her phone and dialled Sophia's number.

_"Hello Inspector Blackburn" _a male voice said.

Janette looked at Supt. Heaton and then began to talk.

"Hello Jake; where's my daughter?" She asked.

Jake chuckled.

_"She's fine; have you cleared my brother's name yet?" _He asked back.

Janette sighed.

"Not yet Jake; I need to see that my daughter's alright first" she replied.

Jake sighed too and then he came to the window with Sophia in hand.

_"See; she's fine. Now, clear my brother's name, or she's going to be tortured" _he said.

Callum looked up at the window and then took the phone off Janette.

"Jake, Sergeant Stone; why don't you let Sophia go, and we can talk about your brother yeah?" He asked

The other man chuckled and then backed away from the window.

_"I don't think so; why're you so worried anyway? Unless...is she your girlfriend?" _He asked.

Callum looked back to Janette and then back at the window.

"No; no she's just a good friend mate" he replied.

Jake chuckled again and there was the sound of the phone moving from one place to another.

_"Ah, but there are other feelings behind the 'good friends' part isn't there. You always feel that you need to protect her, if not from everyone else, then from yourself" _he said.

Callum looked forlorn; this guy knew nothing about him, but he'd just hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah; something like that" he stated.

Jake chuckled again and then there was another sound; the sound of Jake talking to Sophia, saying 'say hello to your boyfriend'.

"Sophia?" Callum asked.

_"Callum; oh god Callum, help me please, please!" _Sophia begged.

Callum looked back to Janette and then looked away; keeping the phone to his ear.

"It's alright Soph; we're gonna get you out of there alright?" He asked.

There was a male chuckle.

_"Not if you can't clear my brother's name in time" _Jake replied.

Then the phone went dead and Callum held it out to Janette.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_My POV_

Half hour went past and there was nothing else from the police outside. Jake Stephenson walked over to me and held out the phone.

"Call your mother and ask for your boyfriend" he ordered.

I took the phone off him and then dialled my mothers number.

_"Sophia?" _My mother asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey mum; c-can you put Callum on please?" I asked back.

There was the sound of the phone being passed over to someone else and then Callum's voice was on the other end.

_"Sophia; are you alright?" _He asked.

I sighed and then Jake took the phone off me.

"If you want your pretty girlfriend to survive; you're going to come up here; alone, and you're going to do everything I say, do you understand me?" He asked.

I don't know what was said; but I had a feeling that whatever Jake had planned, wasn't going to be good.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Sunhill lot_

When Callum got up to the room where Sophia was being held; the man let him in and he saw Sophia there and Jake.

"You alone?" Jake asked.

Callum nodded and his gaze flickered to Sophia and Jake chuckled.

"You let her go" Callum said.

Jake shook his head and put the gun to Callum's head.

"Take the vest off" he ordered.

Callum looked to Sophia; who nodded and Callum did exactly what he was told to do. Then Jake disappeared and Callum walked over to Sophia.

"He has an AK56" she whispered.

Callum looked around and then Sophia made him look at her; just as Jake came back with a glass of water.

"Drink that" he said.

The sergeant took the glass of water and scrutinised it. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"It's not poisoned; it's not going to kill you" he chuckled.

Callum drank the water and Jake took the glass away and Callum looked back at Sophia.

"We'll get you out of here" he said.

Sophia nodded and Callum smiled.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_Half hour later my POV_

Callum was now squirming around; Jake watched him squirm around and laughed.

"I see it's working then" he stated

Both Callum and I looked at him; and then I looked at Callum.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Jake laughed again and I narrowed my eyes.

"What...did...you...do?" I asked again.

Jake stopped laughing and scowled at me.

"Nothing much Senora; just slipped some liquid viagra into his water" he replied.

I don't know about mine; but I know that Callum's eyes were as wide as a deer's were when caught in headlights. Then there was the sound of someone coming into the house by force; Jake ran out of the room and I pulled Callum's phone carefully out of his pocket; of course he hissed because it was the top of his thigh and very close to a place that was very sensitive at the minute. I guess it was lucky that I knew my mother's number off by heart.

_"Hello?" _My mum asked.

I struggled to keep my voice quiet.

"Mum; it's me..." I began.

My mums voice cut through mine.

_"Oh god; are you alright Soph?" _She asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine; but I need you to listen, I don't know what Jake has planned for us, but; unfortunately for Callum, it involves liquid viagra" I replied.

_"What!" _Mum asked.

I shushed her.

"Yeah; did someone break the door down?" I asked.

There was silence before;

_"No, why?" _She asked.

I shook my head.

"No reason; don't worry, look he's coming back; I have to go" I replied.

I then cut the call off and carefully slipped Callum's phone back into his pocket; making sure to put it on silent first.

"In case it goes off" I whispered to Callum.

He nodded; although I knew that if it went off, it would do more harm than good; but I was hoping that it wouldn't go off. Jake came into the room, and continued to watch us; his gun was still in his hand and he was also grinning.

"You alright there Sergeant Stone?" He asked.

I looked to Callum, who was sweating and his breathing had slightly increased. Jake then told us to get up; we both did and Jake looked down to the front of Callum's trousers and I stood in front of him.

"Where're you taking us?" I asked.

Jake chuckled and motioned forwards; we both walked forwards and continued walking until we reached what looked like an alley, but it was a very, very thin alley.

"In there, Sergeant Stone first, then little Miss Blackburn" he said.

Callum went in there first and because he'd taken his utility belt off; I was able to squeeze in there in front of him, before I couldn't move any farther.

"You two will stay there until I get what I want" Jake said.

He then left us, but someone was stood in front of the gap and I looked up at Callum.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He looked down at me, tears in his eyes from the embarrassment of being so hard I guess.

"I should be sorry" he said.

His voice was hoarse; scratchy, and I'll be damned if I don't say that it turned me on a little.

"It's not your fault Callum; you didn't know he'd put liquid viagra in the water before you drank it" I stated.

Callum cleared his throat, licked his lips and nodded. I just hoping that his phone didn't ring now. But it seemed that my hoping wasn't working; because a few minutes later, his phone began to vibrate; he stood stock still and closed his eyes.

"Callum; Callum please think of something else" I begged.

He opened his mouth, but shut it again as a moan forced its way up his throat; he then looked down at me.

"I-I ca-_ah_-n't" he said.

I managed to get my hands up off his chest and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Rub your tongue on the roof of your mouth in small slow circles" I said.

He nodded and I think he began to do it, because his mouth stayed shut and his breathing calmed down a little; however, his hips still bucked a little.

"H-how did you know to do that?" He asked.

I smirked a nervous smirk.

"I-uh-I read it...somewhere" I replied.

He nodded and looked down into my eyes.

"Thank you" he said.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

After a while; Jake came back and found that Callum was now sweating badly and his teeth were grit against the pain in his groin.

"How're you hanging in there?" He asked.

I cast him a look, along with my evils.

"How do you think we're doing? You've probably broken my freakin' ribs, bruised my face and now you've got Callum in pain too, because you put a liquid aphrodisiac in his water, so yeah, we're doing quite well" I snarked.

Jake chuckled.

"I like this side of you Sophia; I didn't know that bringing Callum up here would make you into this ferocious tigress" he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have no right to use his name; you call him Sergeant Stone" I growled.

Jake put his hands up and laughed as he walked away; I looked up at Callum and watched in my own pain as the tears in his eyes began to slide involuntarily down his cheeks.

"Is this how you felt after the party?" I asked.

He looked down at me, the tears falling some more.

"Sort of; only this is worse" he replied.

I smiled up at him a little and then rested my head on his chest again; my legs were beginning to ache from being stood up for so long and I was getting a cramp in my right leg. I shifted a little, and heard Callum's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

He looked down at me.

"Don't be" he said.

I then chuckled and he looked down at me.

"That's all I seem to say around you, 'I'm sorry'. It's kind of getting boring" I said.

He smiled a little and I wiped the tears from his face. He stared down into my eyes and he was about to lean in, when the man who was guarding us left and we looked in that direction as someone walked up to us; unluckily it was my mum.

"Uh; hi" I said.

She looked at the predicament we were in and then motioned for me to come out first. I began to move; but Callum inhaled sharply and put his hands on my hips.

"Don't do that again" he said.

I looked up at him and with trying and epically _failing_ to keep my lower body away from his; I managed to get out and Callum followed me. Luckily my mum was too interested in making sure I was safe to notice the condition Callum was in; until he stood up and leaned against a wall.

"Cal; you alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Can you wait until we get to the station?" I asked.

He nodded a little and I smiled; which made him wince and then we walked outside. Jake was shouting profanities at us and my mum left me and went over to him. I looked over to Callum who was leaning on the door of one of the cars; walking up to him, I put my hand on his back.

"You're not going to be able to wait are you?" I asked.

He looked at me and looked down before taking a breath and looking back up at me.

"Yeah; I can wait" he replied.

He went to get into the car and I ran over to my mum.

"Mum; I'm going with Callum alright?" I asked.

My mum didn't have time to say anything before I ran back over to the car Callum had just got in and I got in the other side.

"Sophia, please. You can't" he said.

I looked at him.

"I got you into this, the least I can do is make sure you don't freaking kill yourself" I said.

He sighed and started the engine; his hands were shaking quite bad and his breathing was rapid as well.

"Try and calm your breathing down, or you're going to have a panic attack" I said.

Callum took in a deep breath and that's when I realised; we were too far from his home to get there without him being in pain the whole way.

"Callum, I know a place, turn left" I ordered.

Not thinking; Callum did exactly what I told him to do and continued to do so, until we arrived at an abandoned shipping and cargo hold. I got out, and Callum did to, I took his sweaty and shaky palm and led him over to a container; opening it, we stepped inside and I lit the lamp that was in there.

"Go over to that corner and sort yourself out; I'll keep watch" I said.

He shook his head.

"Sophia, I won't do that kind of thing...not with you in here as well" he said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him against the wall of the container.

"You don't have a choice; you either do it now, or you get erectile dysfunction, completely up to you" I growled.

I then pulled him over to the corner, grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly on his crotch. He groaned and his head hit the wall of the container.

"Do it Callum" I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, before he turned around and I heard his zip be lowered. I turned around and walked to the other side of the container. I guess it was unlucky that this container, being an empty, enclosed space, was quite echoey and I could hear his sharp intake of breath as he touched himself, but then I heard his zip again.

"Sophia; I'm sorry. I can't" he said.

I walked over to him and pushed him against the wall, unzipping his trousers and stepping away.

"Callum; please" I said.

He shook his head and I decided to do something a little different to what I did when I took him to the party.

"Close your eyes" I ordered.

He did and I walked up to him, pressing my body close to his and my mouth close to his ear; I then began to moan softly, hugging my body to his as I did. He let out a little groan and I continued to moan softly into his ear, making my moans more breathy and more needy; he groaned again and his hips moved. I could only imagine what he was thinking about, but it seemed to be doing the trick.

"Stop this...please?" He begged.

My heart broke at the fact that he was begging.

"Callum, I don't like seeing you in pain; I'm doing this for you. You don't know how many times I wanted to come over to yours when you were beaten up; I wanted to hug you and help you and tell you that it was going to be alright" I said.

It was true; when he had been beaten up, I just wanted to comfort him in every single way.

"Callum; I'm not going to go around telling everyone of what happens here, I'm not going to tell my mum about it either. And I trust you to just use your hand" I said.

He looked down at me and I smiled before leaning up and softly pressing my lips against his. He drew a sharp breath, before the hand that _hadn't_ been touching his man parts came up and cupped the back of my head. He slowly, as if testing the waters, began to move his lips against mine and I responded, pulling myself closer to him and unbuttoning his trousers before taking his other hand and sliding it down his underwear.

"Do it Callum; release the tension there, or you're not going to be able to concentrate on driving us back to the station" I said.

He looked me dead in the eye, before I saw his eyes close and his arm tense as he gripped himself tightly. Slowly, he began to move his arm; his chest coming out as he found pleasure. I stepped back and to the side of him, making sure to stay close to him, but look away from, and ignore what he was doing. In fact, I felt tears slide down my own face at the thought that it was me that brought this pain upon him; even though it wasn't me who did it.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

A few minutes later, Callum spent him-self in a tissue that I had given him and then he looked at me; by god did he look beautiful right now. I walked back in front of him and tilted his head up, pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Come on; think you'll be able to drive?" I asked.

He caught his breath and nodded, he stood up straight and did up his trousers before I took the tissue off him and used the oil lamp to burn it. He looked at me oddly and I smiled.

"Cops always come in here, because when I was fifteen; I was quite rebellious and so were my sixteen year old friends, who were together and they used to...have sex in this container, mostly in the corner opposite to the one you were in. One day, they got caught, because he didn't have a condom and he came into a tissue and threw it in the corner. So ever since then, we've always burnt the tissues that guys had spent themselves in" I explained.

Callum nodded and I turned out the lamp before I opened the container door and we walked out. I was about to walk to the car when Callum caught my arm.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

Ah, he was talking about what I said about when he was beaten up. I nodded.

"Every word" I replied.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. We then walked to the car and got in, making our way back to the station.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

**_A/N: Okay, here's the carry on to the last chapter, and I hope you like it. I want to say thanks to:_**

**_XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX_**

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	8. Chapter 7: Talk?

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): May be some language.

Chapter 7: Talk?

The next day went almost as normal; just everyone was looking at me with pity and small nervous smiles; everyone except Callum, who couldn't look at me at all. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed him; pulling him into an unused interview room.

"Don't you _dare_ start avoiding me or my gaze because of yesterday" I said.

He looked up at me and his eyes met mine; he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Shaking his head; he went to walk out of the room, but I stopped him by putting my hand on the door.

"You look like you haven't slept a wink" I said.

I got my answer when he looked down and sighed.

"Callum; why couldn't you sleep? Is it because of yesterday?" I asked.

He gazed at me and then looked to the wall.

"No; it's not because of that" he replied.

I put one hand on his chest and the other on his arm.

"I only want to know that you're alright" I said.

I felt his arms come around me; and then his head fell to my shoulder and his body began convulsing.

"Oh Callum" I whispered.

With him still crying; I pulled him over to a chair and sat him on it, before I sat sideways on his lap and held his head to my shoulder.

"If you don't want to tell me Callum; it's alright, but don't hold it in" I said.

I felt him squeeze me and then realised; this wasn't just because of last night; it was a whole lot more than that and I knew it was probably killing him to be crying on my shoulder; but he had to let it out some way.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

When he'd calmed down; Callum had told me everything that was bothering him and I had listened; because when I was at school, even though I was a hothead; I was told that I was a very good listener. Especially to the problems that concerned my friends; I've never been very good at following orders or being told what to do; but I listened to my friends and my mum when they/she was down.

Now; I was walking down towards my mother's office; when I heard her shouting. I looked in and saw Callum stood there with my mother walking around, throwing her arms in the air and shouting at him.

_"Well; why did you do it!" _She yelled.

Callum looked down and I heard his quiet response.

_"I was in pain Ma'am" _he replied.

I narrowed my eyes; she was yelling at him for _last__ night_? Oh no; no way am I having him take the fall for it. I opened the door and my mother looked at me, I opened the door wider and motioned for Callum to leave. He looked at my mother, who nodded and then he left. I calmly shut the door behind him and calmly turned to face my mother.

"Question; what right do you have to shout at Sergeant Stone; for something that was out of his control?" I asked.

My mum seemed to be a little taken aback by how calm I was being.

"Sophia; I-he. He was...I know what happened between you two last night" she said.

I looked down and snorted slightly, before I looked back up.

"That doesn't answer my question, so I'll ask it again; what right...do you have...to shout at Sergeant Stone...for something that was out of his control?" I asked.

Her mouth opened and closed like she was a fish; I walked up to her desk and rested my hands on it.

"No answer? Well, let me answer it for you. You don't have _any_ right to shout at Sergeant Stone for something that was out of his control. It was _not_ his fault that Jake Stephenson put a liquid aphrodisiac in Callum's water, it was _not_ his fault about the reaction he had to said liquid aphrodisiac and it was _not_ his fault that I took him to that old container and made him sort himself out; so that the whole of Sunhill police station _wouldn't_ take the piss out of him" I said.

I guess years of watching CSI: Miami had made me calm down a little in situations like this; because I see how Horatio gets the criminals to talk now, because I could see how intimidated my mum was. Her mouth continued to flap like a fish out of water and I stood up straight. I then turned and walked to the door before opening it; but then I turned back towards my mother.

"I'll leave you to think about what you're going to sat to Callum" I stated.

I then walked out, no doubt, leaving my mother stunned into silence.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

__A few hours later; everyone was talking about yesterday and the fact that I was kidnapped; held hostage and then went off with Callum. I was sat in the Cafeteria, when Mel and Nate came up to me.

"You alright?" Nate asked.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine" I replied.

Although I wasn't; because it wasn't just me who was held hostage.

"You sure? It must've been scary for you to have been held hostage" Mel said.

I looked up at her and then looked down; not replying. I then heard another officer saying something and I stood up.

"Do you want to say that again?" I asked.

He looked up at me and his cheeks tinged a little red.

"Yeah; I heard what you said; and I'm going to tell you all this once and once only. It wasn't just me who was held hostage by that disgusting excuse for a man; Sergeant Callum Stone was held hostage by him too; so why don't you go and ask _him_ if he's alright or not? Because I for one, wouldn't like to have been taken hostage and only have you lot asking him if _he _was okay; when I know that I went through the same freaking torment. And as an answer to your questions; yes, I left with Callum straight after, because we had to talk. Now, the next time you want to know something; instead of talking behind our backs; kindly _ask one of us_" I said.

I then walked out of the cafeteria and walked out of the station and sat on the curb; Yes I was angry, yes I was upset and yes I was still tired from last night; but that gave both my mother and the other officers in the station a right to talk either to, or about Callum and I behind our backs.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

__That night; I watched as Callum went to go into the changing rooms and my mum went over to him; he then followed her to her office and I snuck up and listened in.

_"Look I just wanted to say; I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. It's not your fault about what happened and I should have got all the facts before I started yelling" _My mum apologised.

Silence for a minute and then I don't know what happened but...

_"Callum; can I actually have a word?" _She asked.

There was more silence before my mum started to talk again.

_"Okay; I know you have feelings for my daughter; but just how deep do these feelings go?" _She asked.

Silence.

_"I don't know what you mean ma'am" _he replied.

My mum sighed.

_"Are you in love with her?" _She asked.

More silence before a very silent...

_"Yes" _was heard from Callum.

I froze; he was _in love_ with me?

_"You know that nothing can happen right?" _My mum asked.

There was more silence; before Callum spoke.

_"I know ma'am" _he said.

I sighed; Callum loved me, and I was sure that mum knew that I had feelings for him; so she was just being awkward.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter; I know it seems a bit long winded; but hey, I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say thank...**_

__**_XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX_**

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Heart Wants

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): May be some language.

Chapter 8: The heart wants.

"Oh come off it mum!" I shouted.

It had been a few days since I'd heard Callum admit his feelings for me to my mother; and we weren't exactly seeing eye to eye about the fact that I loved him too.

"Sophia; he's much older than you!" She shouted back.

I snorted a little; she was one to talk, dad was like five years older or younger than her.

"Never stopped you and dad" I stated.

She gave me one of her looks and I shrugged; I didn't really care about it and I wasn't as intimidated by it anymore.

"That was five years Sophia; Callum's in his early thirties, he's about fourteen years older than you" she said.

With a shrug; I looked directly at my mother.

"So?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"So? So? So, if you two _were_ to get together; he could be dead by the time you're in your sixties" she replied.

I shrugged again; obviously she just didn't get it. You don't choose who you love, it just happens.

"The heart wants what the heart wants" I stated.

Mum narrowed her eyes again and I shrugged and went upstairs; grabbing my overnight bag and stuffing it with a weeks worth of panties, a couple of pairs of trousers, a weeks worth of bras and a couple of tops. I then went back downstairs with my bag.

"Where're you going?" My mum asked.

I put my bag down, pulled my coat and boots on and then picked my bag back up; looking over at my mother, I just stared at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked again.

"Out" I replied.

I then opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind me. I knew where I was going; I was going to Callum's.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

Once I got there; I knocked on his door and waited. I really didn't care about the age difference; it's true what is said about the heart not caring about age, when it finds its soul mate, there's no stopping it. When Callum opened the door; I smiled a little and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey" I said.

He smiled a little and leaned against the doorframe too.

"Hey; do you want to come in?" He asked.

I nodded and he stepped back to let me in; I walked into his apartment and and looked around.

"Nice place" I said.

I turned towards him to find him right there.

"Why're you here Sophia?" He questioned.

I sighed and looked down.

"Well; I _want_ to say, that my mum kicked me out. But if I _did_ say that, then I'd be lying. I'm here because I need somewhere to stay for a while" I answered.

Callum sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, putting my bag on the floor.

"I don't really have that much space here Soph" he said.

I chuckled and put my hand on his arm; he turned to look at me and I smiled a little.

"I've slept on plenty of couches; I think yours will be just as comfortable" I said.

He sighed and looked down. I know he didn't want to embarrass himself or me by what he probably does at night; but he's a man and men do that even if they have guests that are on the couch.

"I'm a deep sleeper if that's any help" I said.

With a sideways glance to me; he turned towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll let you stay; on one condition" he said.

I looked up at him.

"Name it" I said.

He sighed and then knelt down in front of me.

"Tell me why you walked out on your mum" he said.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

After I'd told him the partial truth of why I walked out on my mum; the partial truth being that we had an argument, it just wasn't about the reason that I told Callum it was; he agreed to let me stay and got me a blanket. The evening went pretty fast; we watched some TV and cuddled up, yes, we cuddled up on the couch. Then Callum went for his shower and came back out in a tank top and a pair of trackies; I went for my shower and got into my pyjamas and came back out. As I walked into the lounge; I saw Callum just putting a blanket on the couch for me.

"Thanks Cal" I said.

He turned around and smiled at me; he then walked over to me, kissed me on my head and went into his room. I went to the couch and lay down; the scent of him oozed out of the material of the couch and in a matter of minutes I was flat out.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

When morning came; I woke to the smell of coffee. My eyes opened and I sat up, seeing Callum in the kitchenette, making a cup of tea for himself and a cup of coffee, which I guess was for me.

"Morning; you sleep well?" He asked.

I nodded and yawned.

"Morning; and yeah. I don't think I've ever slept that well on a couch unless I'm drunk" I replied.

He chuckled and then brought my coffee over to me.

"Here you go; I'm gonna go into work today, your mum's not gonna have a go at me is she?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed.

"If she asks you where I am, just say, I'm safe. That's all you need to say" I answered.

He nodded and moved my feet so he could sit on the couch with me. I drank my coffee and sighed.

"That's good. You're becoming my barrista" I said.

Callum chuckled again and I grinned.

"So, I'm gonna go back home and get a few more things, like my laptop and some spare PJs. I'll definately be back though" I said.

He nodded and I smiled before drinking my coffee again.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

After Callum went to work; I got showered, dressed and went to get my things from my mum's house. I went into my room; packed a few more pairs of trousers, plus my most comfotable pair of trackies and my most comfortable bra and tank top, and then I grabbed some more underwear and bras and then I grabbed my laptop and walked out of my room. I had just got outside when my phone began to ring; I looked at the caller ID and smiled slightly.

"Hey Cassie" I said.

She began to talk to me; about my mum ringing her to see if I was there and all that and I sighed.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

She sighed too and then told me that she'd told my mum that I was probably somewhere safe. I smiled slightly and thanked her.

"You did the right thing Cassie. If she asks again; just tell her that I am somewhere safe" I said.

Cassie told me that she will and I said goodbye before I walked back to Callum's apartment; only I didn't expect to see Smithy there.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

I knew the answer that I was going to get.

"I could say the same about you" he said.

With a sigh; I looked away and didn't say anything.

"You know your mum's pretty worried" Smithy said.

I looked up; my gaze probably hard and with no emotion.

"Well, she needn't worry. I'm safe and that's all that matters" I replied.

I then went to walk past him, but then I stopped.

"How did you know where I'd be?" I asked.

He looked over to the car and I sighed.

"You got it out of him" I said.

Smithy nodded and I walked over to the car with my things.

"What did he do to get it out of you?" I asked.

Callum smiled a little, before he turned to face me and motioned me closer. He whispered it in my ear and I chuckled.

"Alright" I said.

I then walked over to Smithy and grinned at him.

"You _have_ to tell me where his ticklish spots are" I said.

Smithy chuckled and then walked back to the car; I shook my head and waved at them before going into Callum's apartment and putting my bag at the end of the couch.

**_XXXXXBILLXXXXX_**

When Callum got home; I was stood at the stove frying an egg; I also had bacon and sausages in the grill.

"That smells good" Callum said.

I smiled.

"I'm glad; you want some fried bread?" I asked.

I felt him come up behind me and he stole a sausage off the plate at the side and then quickly put it down.

"Yeah; it's still hot Cal" I said.

He chuckled and then I looked over at him.

"Fried bread?" I asked.

Callum nodded and I put the egg on the plate before tipping the melted lard into a bowl, wiping the frying pan out and putting some sunflower oil in the pan and putting a piece of bread in there.

"So; where'd you learn to cook?" Callum asked.

I turned the piece of bread over and moved the pan a little.

"I used to watch my mum; I know how to make a fry up anyway; I can also do a boiled egg, pancakes, omlette, cheese on toast, meatballs and noodles" I replied.

Callum nodded and I grinned.

"I don't suppose you've had anyone to cook for you since..." I said.

I didn't finish the sentence; because I knew it would upset Callum, but he seemed to get what I was on about.

"No; It's been a while" he said.

I smiled up at him and put the piece of fried bread on his plate and handed it to him.

"Well; it's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay here" I said.

Callum thanked me and then went and sat down; I put some things on my plate and then turned everything off before I went and sat next to him.

"So I guess my mum was chewing your ear off" I said.

Callum shook his head.

"No; as soon as I said you were safe she left me alone" he said.

I looked at him; and then I burst out laughing and he laughed a little too.

"So I guess that she _did_ try and make you go crazy by asking you where I was all the time?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah; but then Smithy and your friend Cassie told her that you were safe and she left it at that" he answered.

I sighed and I guess now would be a good time to tell him.

"Callum; me and my mum didn't argue about the thing I told you we argued about" I said.

He looked over at me and smiled a little.

"You can tell me in your own time Sophia" he said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back and we ate in silence...well, we talked about Callum's day.

"Wow...I've made up my mind on what I want to do. Considering I studied law in college and I can go to the police academy; I want to be a cop" I said.

Callum chuckled.

"I think you'd be a good cop" he said.

I grinned.

"I know; I get that from being around you too long" I said.

Callum chuckled again and then I got a text message. I read it and then grinned.

"Something funny?" Callum asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope" I replied.

We both finished our dinner and then we both did the washing up. But we began to have a little fun as we did and I used my text message against him.

"Oi; that's not fair" he cried.

I laughed manically.

"Oh it's fair alright" I said.

I continued to tickle him and he caught my hands and pushed me against the counter. I looked up into his eyes and then my eyes drifted towards his lips. His grip weakened and I used it to grab his head and pull it down so I could kiss him. He responded and his hands rested on my hips; before I pulled away.

"We have to finish the washing up" I said.

He nodded and pulled away; we both then finished the washing up and he went for his shower. I sat on the couch, thinking about what I just did and then I sighed. What had I done?

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter; I know it seems a bit long winded; but hey, I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say thank...**_

**_XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX_**

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	10. Chapter 9: Love is

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): May be some language.

Chapter 9: Love is...

It'd been a week since my mother and I had argued about Callum's feelings towards me and vice versa; and it had been a week since I walked out on my mum and went to stay with Callum; and after last week, though he wouldn't admit it; there was some serious sexual tension between us. I'd asked Callum to take me to the station; so that I could actually _show _my mum that I was safe and that I was okay, and the drive to the station; was a nightmare. Callum was tense and I was tense because Callum was tense so it made the whole drive down to Sunhill station tense. I was actually glad when I got out of the car and was able to not feel Callum's tenseness anymore; because it was driving me crazy.

I walked into the station and smiled at the sight of Jo on the front desk.

"I see mum's got you doing desk duty" I said.

Jo smiled at me and nodded.

"Well; someone has to do it; your mum's in her office" she replied.

I nodded and thanked her before going through the doors and making my way up to my mother's office. Once I got there; I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" My mum asked.

I opened the door and was actually quite shocked at what I saw; my mother looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

"Umm...hi" I replied.

She looked up at me and her face seemed to brighten up a little.

"Sophia?" She asked.

With a nod; I entered the room and closed the door behind me; my mother had me in her arms within a millisecond.

"I've been so worried about you; where've you been?" She asked.

I sighed.

"I've been with a friend; and I've been safe; as you can see, because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now" I replied.

She looked down at me and her face was one of knowing.

"You know where I was don't you?" I asked.

My mum closed her eyes.

"I had my suspicions" she answered.

I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you mum; but I really do love Callum" I said.

She chuckled a little.

"You don't even know what love is yet sweetie" she stated.

I smiled and looked at her.

"I know what trust is; and the first time I ever saw Callum; which was on his first day, my heart, my head and my body were literally screaming _trust_ at me" I said.

This seemed to make her a little confused; she knew that I only trusted men when I knew they weren't going to hurt me; but to trust Callum on his first day here; I think my mum may have just realised that something had happened.

"Well; if you trusted him Sophia and you still do; then I guess that I have to trust him. I'm not alright with the fact that you both have feelings for each other; and I also know that there have been times when you have both acted on your feelings" she said

I felt my eyes go wide at her admission.

"How?" I asked.

She gave me one of her looks.

"I'm not stupid Sophia; you're just like I was at your age" she replied.

I looked down and then sighed.

"I trusted him enough to tell him about what dad did to me" I said.

My mum sighed too and pulled me into a hug; that's when I decided to ask.

"Speaking of; why d'you look so tired? Now I know that it's not because you've been worried about me; this is something worse isn't it?" I asked.

She pulled away and looked down at me.

"You know that your father escaped arrest when he...did what he did to you?" She asked back.

I nodded and felt my eyes go wide again before I looked down.

"He's back isn't he?" I asked.

My mother gave a sigh; and I knew what the answer was.

**_XXXXXBILLXXXXX_**

A few hours after my mother had actually told me that; yes, my father was back, and that they were trying to find him; I was sat in the canteen; with a cup of coffee in my hands thinking about my father and what he did to me and why he did it to me; I was so interested in my thoughts; I didn't notice Nate come into the canteen and sit opposite me, until he began to talk.

"Penny for them?" He asked.

I looked up and then looked back down.

"You honestly don't want to know Nate" I replied.

He smirked a little.

"Come on; whatever it is, it can't be that bad can it?" He asked.

I looked up at him and sighed.

"Oh I don't know; how about finding out that the man who...assaulted you when you were sixteen...who also escaped arrest when you were sixteen...is back and you haven't got a reason as to why he's back" I answered.

His smirk fell and he looked down; I then realised how spiteful I must have sounded.

"I'm sorry Nate; I'm just pissed off and upset beyond belief" I said.

Nate looked up at me and he smiled a little.

"It's alright Sophia; you have every right to be angry and upset" he said.

I smiled at him and put my hand on his hand.

"You know...you're a nice bloke Nate" I stated.

He smiled and looked down; I guess he was blushing.

"I mean it; you're a very nice bloke" I said.

This time he chuckled and then I got up; walking around to him and pressing my lips to his cheek.

"Mum's probably going to tell you about what happened; about who it is and what he did to me; and I'm going to say this now, I don't want your pity; I don't want anyone's pity; I'm actually just glad it happened to me and not some other poor sixteen year old" I said.

I then walked out of the canteen and came face to chest with Callum; I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I managed a small smile; but it seemed that Callum knew something was up, because he grabbed my arm and led me to the male changing rooms of all places.

"What's up?" He asked.

I looked up at him and sighed.

"He's back Callum; my dad's back and I don't know what he wants" I replied.

I felt the tears rolling down my face and Callum pulled me into a hug; he'd shown me his vulnerable side and I'd shown him little bits of mine; but now he was seeing it at its full.

"I don't...know what...to do Callum; h-he's back a-and I'm scared" I admitted.

Callum hugged me tighter and I felt him rubbing my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"It'll be alright Soph; we'll catch him, and then he won't be able to hurt you again" he said.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

After allowing myself to cry into Callum's chest; we were just sat there with me in Callum's lap and him hugging me to him; he was actually rocking slightly, just like what my mother used to do to me when I was a little girl. I then looked up at him and he down to me; and I felt something spark between us, because our lips connected in a passionate, yet soft kiss, my arms came around his neck and I straddled him so that I could get better access. But then he put his hands on my hips and pulled away.

"Sophia...I...we can't; not only because your mother's forbidden me from acting on what I feel; but also because you're at you're most vulnerable, and I don't want to take advantage" he said.

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I just want to feel like everything's fine Callum; I don't want to have my dad back, I don't want to have to be struggling with my feelings for you" I said.

He sighed and pulled me closer; making me sit sideways on his lap again before hugging me; I guess it was safe to say that he knew of my feelings for him and that he knew that I knew of his feelings for me.

"Sophia; we can pretend that everythings fine; we can stay in our own little worlds so that we don't have to face reality; but some time or another, we will have to face reality, and you have to accept that what your father did to you, yes it was a bad thing, and yes, it hurt you. You have to...forget about it" he said.

I looked up at him.

"I can't forgive him for what he did Callum; I'll never be able to forgive him" I said.

Callum looked down at me; looking very sincere.

"I'm not saying forgive him Sophia; I'm saying you need to forget about it; because if you can't do that, then you can't move on and then your father would have won" he said.

I sighed and tears began to fall again.

"It's so hard" I whispered.

I felt him put his forehead on the side of my head.

"I know it is; I've been through it remember? It'll take time; but you need to move on with your life" he said.

This time I calmed down again and then stood up; looking Callum in the eye and nodding.

"You're right; I do need to move on with my life; and I'm going to start; by helping you guys find that son of a bitch and put him down...like a fucking dog" I growled.

Callum got up and put his hand on my face; before he actually pressed a kiss to my cheek. My mum chose that time to walk in and see us.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

I turned to face her.

"Callum was just comforting me mum; I needed a shoulder to cry on; or in this case, a chest to cry on and Callum provided it" I replied.

She nodded and then all three of us walked out; I turned to my mother.

"I want to help you find dad" I said.

My mother stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure sweetie?" She asked.

I nodded and looked down to Callum's hand, before interlacing my fingers with his.

"Yeah; I need to put what he did to me; behind me and I need to move on with my life; sort of like; forgive and forget, just without the forgiving part" I answered.

My mother looked at our hands and nodded; before looking at Callum.

"You and I shall have words in my office later" she said.

Callum nodded and then my mother walked off.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter; I know it seems a bit long winded; but hey; I think Callum's actually coming to terms with the fact that he is actually in love with Sophia. I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say thanks to...**_

**_XxGeemaxX  
>Xxcallum and smithy at the same timexX<br>XxCallum's a babexX  
>XxStubbornNinjaxX<em>**

_**For your wonderful reviews. Enjoy**_

_**CallumStone'sgirl**_


	11. Chapter 10: Words and Father's

Author: CallumStone'sgirl  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Sophia, Stephen and Janette Blackburn.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Sophia Blackburn is a very troubled woman. She trusts no-one but her mother. What happens when her mother is killed? How'll she react when Sergeant Callum Stone offers a shoulder to cry on? Will there be romance? Or will she run off and get herself killed?  
>Title: Heart of Stone<br>Warning(s): Mild lemon

Chapter 10: Words and fathers.

When 'later' arrived; I walked with Callum to my mother's office before looking up at him and sighing.

"If she shouts at you Callum; just...defend yourself okay. I don't care how bad it makes me look; just...defend yourself" I said.

Callum chuckled and pulled me into a hug; before knocking on the door and waiting.

"I'll be out here" I said.

He nodded and went in when my mother told him to and I waited. It wasn't long until I heard my mother talking; because I think she knew that I was out here and was talking loudly for my benefit too.

_"I've come to a decision Callum; I know how much you care for my daughter and I'm going to allow you to prove to me, just how much you **do** care. I want you to keep Sophia with you for a while; just until her father's put behind bars. That way; I'll know that she'll be safe and, you can...prove yourself to me. If by the end of it; you're still in love with her; I guess...I guess I'll give you both my blessing" _my mother said.

I was almost head over heels with joy about that; and not just that, about the fact that I got to stay with Callum for a little longer. When Callum came out of the office; I all but jumped on him; giving him a huge hug and then looking at my mother; who was standing at the door, before giving her a huge hug too.

"Thanks mum" I said.

I heard her chuckle a little and then she pulled away.

"Sophia; in the last couple of years; you've shown me, that you can't always be afraid of the future; that sometimes you just have to take it head on and face what fate throws at you" she said.

She then looked at Callum and her face became stern.

"This blessing...comes with one warning Callum Stone; if you hurt my baby girl; all deals are off, and you _will_ be castrated while you're awake and with _no_ anasthetic at all; do you understand me?" She asked.

Callum nodded and I smiled before hugging him again. I was glad that my mother had finally seen the light and allowed me and Callum to be together. My mother went back inside her office and I dragged Callum from there; to a corridor that had no one in it just yet; before I grabbed the back of his neck and pressed my lips to his. I felt his arms come around my back, and then he was turning us so that I was against the wall and he was kissing me.

"I guess you've been wanting to do that?" He asked.

I nodded and then I grinned; pressing my lips to his again and trying my luck; jumping up; so that my legs went around his waist and he pressed me againist the wall again. The feel of how he actually felt about me; made me giggle a little.

"You know you still have work to do right?" I asked.

He nodded and then we heard someone coming; so he put me down and walked away. I grinned and leaned against the wall; grinning from ear to ear as Mel came around the corner.

"Hey Sophia" she said.

I grinned at her and nodded.

"Mel" I said.

She allowed a small smile to grace her features; I think she knew what had just been happening here.

"She gave you her blessing then?" She asked.

I nodded and then Mel pulled me into a hug.

"Good; I don't think anyone could stand the sexual tension between you two any longer" she said.

I pulled back and gave her a look.

"Huh?" I asked.

Mel sighed and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Callum's been in a mood for a while; I don't think it had anything to do with you and I teasing him the night after the party; he's just been in a terrible mood. Nate said something about him needing to get laid; but Callum heard it and muttered something like 'I would if someone would let me'. So me thinks...he's got it bad for you" she replied.

I grinned and the thought of Callum and I in bed together; made a rush of blood stream to my face and...another part of my anatomy.

"Wow" I said.

Mel chuckled and I snapped out of my daze to look at her.

"Hey; leave me alone" I said.

I then walked off; the same way that Callum had gone; only to see him talking to Neil.

"Hey Neil; hey Cal" I said.

I walked past them and then Callum finished his conversation with Neil before coming after me.

"What were you talking to Mel about?" He asked.

With a chuckle; I looked around and pulled him into one of the interview rooms. Going into the corner underneath the camera; so that it couldn't see us.

"We were talking about you" I replied.

He pressed me into the corner; looking down at me.

"Yeah? What about?" He asked.

I let my hands slide from where they were on his abdomen; up his chest and to the back of his head.

"Well...how moody you've been since the party" I answered.

He lowered his head to mine and pressed his lips against mine.

"I haven't been moody; I've been sexually frustrated, but not moody" he said.

I smiled into the kiss and jumped onto his waist again; this time though, he pressed me harder into the wall and his lips came crashing onto mine. I groaned and tangled my fingers in his hair; pulling myself a little higher and rubbing against his arousal at the same time. This made him moan and he pulled my hips back down; rocking his against mine, so I could feel exactly how hard I'd made him.

"You...still have to work" I said.

He grunted and his lips moved from my mouth to my neck and his hips continued to rock into mine; to be honest, it was making me so hot to feel his arousal rubbing against me. The next time he thrust his hips against mine; I moaned and he did it harder again.

"Callum" I whispered.

He groaned and did it again and I knew that he was getting pleasure from it too; but if he came in his pants; then he'd have a huge white patch on the front of them.

"C-Callum; s-stop" I said.

He pulled his face away from mine and looked me in the eyes; his blue eyes almost blue fire.

"We can't do this here; and you can't come in your pants" I stated.

Callum looked down and so did I; ah, bit of a problem. His arousal was very evident and I chuckled.

"You're gonna have to try and hide it" I said.

I then got down and took off my jacket, leaving me in my tank top; which only just covered my boobs. I heard Callum moan and I held my jacket out to him.

"Here; drape that over yourself; or just hold it in front of you and it'll hide your arousal" I commented.

He took it off me; but pulled me close to him.

"You're not leaving me like this" he growled.

I chuckled and then we walked out of the interview room; Callum looked at me and then pulled me towards the male changing rooms; simply because it was nearing the end of the shift and Callum wanted to get home. Smithy met us and I smiled at him as Callum pulled me with him.

"Callum's going home Smithy; it's the end of the shift and he has to take care of me. So tell my mum he's clocking out early will you?" I called back.

He nodded and Callum told me to wait outside the male changing rooms; and I gave him a look, so he said to wait just inside the door. I did and he got himself changed, before coming out and dragging me along with him to his car. He got in the driver's side and I got into the passanger side and he drove us back to his apartment.

XXXXXBILLXXXXX

When we got to his apartment; he took me inside and then pressed me against the wall; pressing his lips to mine once again; pulling me up so I was straddling his waist and pressing me harder into the wall. I groaned and he did too. He rocked his hips into mine and then pulled away; grabbing my hand and placing it on his belt.

"Y-you do know what to do?" He asked.

I licked my lips and gave him a nervous face.

"Only from what I've read and seen" I replied.

He groaned and then he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; pulling himself out of them and then taking my hand; wrapping it around his erection and making me squeeze quite tight.

"Like that" he said.

I nodded and then his hand began to move mine up and down; the feel of how hard he was, made my panties a little wetter. His eyes were closed and then his hand left mine; letting me do it on my own. I smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"What?" He asked.

I looked at him; chuckling a little more.

"You know; I've dreamed of a lot of things; having you give me a lesson on how to give a hand job isn't one of them. But I think I should've" I said.

He gave a short chuckle and turned into a moan; I could tell that he was trying to keep his hips still for me; because his head was on his arm above my head and his eyes were clenched tightly shut.

"This hard for you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You have no idea how much I wanna move my hips" he replied.

I then took my hand away and looked up at him.

"Why don't you show me how hard you do it then" I said.

His hand came down and he grabbed his erection; moving his hand up in smooth passes; my moves were jerky and unsure, his were smooth and confident and his hips were thrusting into his hand as it came down his shaft. I looked down and saw a blob of clear fluid gathering at the tip of his erection; I didn't even think about what I was doing; until I'd run my index finger across the little slit at the top of his manhood and brought it to my mouth. God di he taste good; I looked up, to see that he'd seen what I'd just done.

"Do that again" he said.

I saw some more fluid on the top of his shaft; so I did it again and he groaned, before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'd love to teach you how to give a blow job; but I don't think I'll be able to keep still" he said.

He began to move his hand again and more fluid began coming out; this time, dripping onto his jeans. His movements were becoming faster and more irregular, I could tell that he was getting close.

"Tell me; when you did this after the party...what did you think about?" I asked.

Callum looked at me; his hand slowing down.

"You honestly don't want to know Sophia; maybe when...we're more into the physical side of this relationship; I think, if you knew what I was thinking of, you'd be scared" he answered.

I nodded and his hand sped up again; making faster passes over his erection; until his other hand came down to form a cup over the tip as he sped his hand up one last time and gave a final few strokes, before he came; kissing me to mask his moan. Once he calmed down; he pulled his underwear up over his erection and walked into the bathroom; washing his hands before coming back out and pressing his lips to mine.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you come?" I asked.

He looked at me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" I said.

He smiled and kissed me; before pulling back.

"You know we can't get into anything real serious until your dad's caught" he said.

I nodded and pulled him closer.

"I'm scared Callum; what if he comes after me again?" I asked.

Callum pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders; making me look him in the eye.

"I'll die before he touches one hair on your head Sophia" he replied.

This made me both relieved and worried; because I knew that my father would have no qualms about killing Callum to get to me.

_**XXXXXBILLXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Alright guys; here's the tenth chapter. Things from now on, will probably be hardcore M rated. Not sex...yet, but swearing, violence, drug abuse, self hard, suicide attempts etcetera. There might be some alternate POVs too. Just to let you know.**_

_**I'd like to say thanks to:**_

_**- Asdfghjkl**_  
><em><strong>- SCORPIAssassin<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Trickster45<strong>_  
><em><strong>- StubbornNinja<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Vampirerex1<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Me<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Geema<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Callum's a babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>- callumandsmithyatthesametime<strong>_


End file.
